The RARE 52 - Saiyan Rangers (Saga de Piccolo Daimakú)
by Berserker Z Majin
Summary: El Súper Saiyajin Legendario tiene contra las cuerdas a los Saiyan Rangers, quienes hacen lo posible por salvar el mundo de las pretenciones del malvado Piccolo Daimakú ¿Podrán Gokú, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, y Black derrotar a Broly, quién ha adquirido los poderes del Rey Mono Ozaru? ¡Buena suerte, Rangers! Y que los Dioses Supremos los protejan.
1. La Identidad del Guerrero Legendario P1

**xD Hola, hola. Acá Berserker Z con una idea original, revolucionaria, que cambiará tu forma de ver el mundo :P Ok, no. Como lo dice el nombre, mi meta es lograr escribir 52 shots o historias cortas, en un intento de despejar mi cabeza de tantas ideas locas para fics. Por tal, puede que algunos no tengan ni pies ni cabeza, como éste que les dejo aquí. No daré detalles de cómo obtuvieron sus poderes ni nada, sino que lo comienzo desde la mitad de lo que seria algún fic ¡Pero bueno, gente! Tampoco hay que tomarselo tan enserio. A fin de cuentas, será sólo una parodia xP**

 **Sin más, aquí les dejo, el primer capítulo del primer "The RARE 52"**

 **Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama es el propietario de Dragon Ball... ( e_e) Y aún así, plagia descaradamente a los Power Rangers/Súper Sentai (?)**

* * *

 **La Identidad del Guerrero Legendario (Parte 1 de ?)**

* * *

– ¿¡Broly!?

Los cinco saiyajines no podían creer lo que veían; la identidad del Saiyan Ranger Legendario era Broly, quién buscaba venganza contra Gokú por haberlo derrotado en el pasado.

– ¿Sorprendido, Kakarotto? – se burlaba él – ¡Estos son los poderes del Súper Saiyajin Legendario del Rey Mono Ozaru!

* * *

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Lo ven ahora? – bramó Piccolo Daimakú en su trono, contemplando la batalla a través de su holo-visor – ¡Ese es el poder de mi Saiyan Ranger! ¡Los demás saiyajines no son nada comparados al poder del Rey Mono Ozaru!

– Pero, señor – interrumpió Pilaf – ¿No cree que haberle dado tanto poder a ese sujeto fue algo arriesgado? Existe la posibilidad que en el futuro se vuelva en nuestra contra.

El hombre verde dio una mirada severa ante lo dicho por el pequeño imp, haciéndolo temblar a él y a sus dos compañeros.

– No te preocupes – respondió la contraparte malvada de Kami-sama – Si ese cabeza hueca intentara algo contra mí, perdería sus poderes para siempre. No hay forma de que la esfera de siete estrellas funcione contra su creador.

– Y-Ya veo. Usted… Usted realmente pensó en todo, señor.

– ¡Ahora, adelante Broly! ¡Es decir, Ranger Ozaru Legendario! – animó el demonio, levantándose de su asiento – ¡Acaba con esas pestes de una vez y para siempre!

* * *

El cuerpo de Broly comenzó a emanar un aura esmérala; el aura del Súper Saiyajin Legendario. Así, se lanzó al ataque contra quién fuera desde siempre su fuente de odio.

– ¡KAKAROTTO!

Gokú sólo se mantenía en su sitio, esperando el ataque de su enemigo; no obstante, Vegeta intervino con una patada voladora que empujó a Broly varios metros.

– Despierta, Kakarotto – reprendió Vegeta – Si alguien va a derrotarte alguna vez, ese voy a ser yo – dicho esto, voló hacia donde estaba el saiyajin verde, recuperándose.

El saiyajin peliazul se preparaba para asestar un fuerte derechazo en un costado del cuerpo del gigante guerrero. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada vacía de Broly, y la sádica sonrisa que éste le mostró, detuvo su avanzar – ¿¡Qué!?

El saiyajin legendario sólo se limpió despreocupadamente el polvo sobre él; mientras, Vegeta se quedó estoico en su sitio.

– _¿Qué es esta sensación que me transmite su poder?_ – indagaba en su mente Vegeta – _¿A-Acaso…?_

– ¡UAAH! ¡KAKAROTTO!

Broly se arrojó de nuevo contra Son, pasando a un lado de Vegeta, quién seguía sin moverse de lugar. Ambos saiyajines comenzaron a lanzar golpes uno contra el otro, acertando y fallando en intentos desesperados por diezmarse entre sí.

En un momento, el saiyajin rojo desapareció de la vista de su monstruoso oponente, reapareciendo detrás de éste para asestarle un golpe en la nuca con ambas manos como mazo, el cual finalmente falló, pues Broly desapareció de su vista tal como él lo acababa de hacer.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, Gokú estaba cayendo al suelo por el impacto de un puñetazo que el Saiyajin Legendario le había propiciado al moverse más rápido que un parpadeo.

– ¡Papá! – exclamó Gohan, desplegando el poder de su Estado Místico, y yendo al rescate de su progenitor; seguido por Trunks y su aura de Guerrero Dorado.

– ¡No vayan! – exclamó Vegeta sin aliento, previendo el resultado de tal combate – _No se enfrenten a él, porque él es…_

Ambos saiyajines se enfrentaron al gigante musculoso quién, a pesar de su tamaño, esquivaba con facilidad los ataques que le lanzaban.

– ¡Apártate, Trunks! – vociferó Gohan, retrocediendo. Su compañero captó sus intenciones, y al tener su blanco listo, disparó su técnica predilecta – ¡MASENKO!

El haz de luz despedido de las manos levantadas sobre la frente de Gohan impactó contra el gigante de aura esmeralda, elevando una nube de humo por la explosión que esta causó. Al disiparse, el saiyajin místico y dorado observaron sorprendidos la presencia inmutable de Broly.

– ¿Enserio creíste que me derrotarías… ¡con una técnica tan débil!?

– _Su poder está más allá,_ – razonó Vegeta – _porque él es…_

El saiyajin malvado, acumulando una gran cantidad de poder, lanzó una ráfaga de bolas de energía hacia el pelinegro, sin dejarle salida alguna ante la lluvia que a él se avecinaba.

– ¡Gohan! – exclamó Trunks, empujando a su maestro y amigo lejos del ataque, y quedando él a merced del mismo.

– ¡Trunks!

El Saiyajin Dorado quedó inconsciente en el suelo, perdiendo su transformación.

– ¡MALDITO!

Gohan arremetió de nuevo contra el violento saiyajin, quién no hacía más que reír de manera demencial ante los desesperados ataques de su oponente. Finalmente, era ahora Broly quién golpeaba con fuerza al muchacho, qué a duras penas lograba mantenerse en guardia.

– _¡Él es el Súper Saiyajin Legendario! ¡Y a él nunca nadie lo superó! –_

– Nos está destrozando – escupió Black, enfadado – ¡Vegeta, mueve tu trasero de una vez!

– ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – el sanguinario peleador sostenía al malherido hijo de Gokú de un brazo, mientras contemplaba a los guerreros multicolor – ¡No importa quién venga a enfrentarse a mí! ¡LO MATARÉ, LO MATARÉ!

– ¡Oye, tú! – llamó Black, acercándose a la bestia – Suelta a mi sobrino ahora mismo.

– ¿Lo quieres? – sonrió Broly – ¡Tómalo!

El nuevo miembro de la Familia del Mal arrojó con fuerza al joven Son, hacia los brazos de su tío. Seguidamente, disparó un rayo de su mano para que impactara a ambos; no obstante, Black leyó con facilidad éste movimiento, logrando esquivarlo, aún con su sobrino en brazos.

– Tí-Tío Black…

– ¡Ese maldito! – siseó Black, mientras el guerrero de la leyenda se acercaba lenta y angustiosamente hacia ellos.

– Hay algo que odio más que a Kakarotto – profesó el peliverde, deteniéndose a escasos metros de los Son, con una pequeña esfera de energía en la palma de su mano – ¡Y es tener DOS KAKAROTTOS!

Con tres de los suyos inconscientes, y otro paralizado por la confusión nublando su mente, Black no tuvo más remedio que prepararse para hacer frente al nuevo ataque de energía. Sólo esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir.

– ¡RÁFAGA OMEGA!

La pequeña bola de ki se acrecentó a proporciones descomunales, arrasando con el campo de batalla como si de un arma de destrucción masiva se tratase. Y en efecto, eso era.

Luego de la gran explosión, lo único visible a kilómetros era una gran nube de polvo; y en el medio de toda aquella destrucción, Broly rugía victorioso; había derrotado a Gokú y sus amigos.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	2. La Identidad del Guerrero Legendario P2

**¿Cómo me pude olvidar dos semanas de esta historia? ¡Agh! Bien dicen que las viejas mañas tardan en morir ¿Qué quién lo dijo? No sé. Creo que tal vez fue... el presidente (?) Ñeeh.**

 **XD Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de Saiyan Rangers (Saga de Piccolo Daimakú) ;) Y no olviden ver el video opening de éste fic también, si quieren entrar en calor antes de comenzar (lo pueden encontrar en la bio de su servidor).  
**

 **Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama es el propietario de Dragon Ball Súper, y Haim Saban de los Power Rangers, adaptados del Súper Sentai O.o Uhm :v Dragon Ball Súper Sentai (?) xD Ok, no...**

* * *

 **La Identidad del Guerrero Legendario (Parte 2 de ?)**

* * *

– ¡Ja, ja! ¡Victoria! – se jactó el Rey de los Demonios.

– ¡VIVA! – corearon los miembros de la Familia del Mal.

– ¡Ahora sí! ¡Los Saiyan Rangers han desaparecido de la faz de éste planeta! – señaló Piccolo Daimakú a sus súbditos – ¡Esta noche vamos a celebrar! ¡Y mañana, iremos al Palacio del Rey del Mundo a tomar lo que nos corresponde!

– ¡HURRA, HURRA!

Mientras los demonios se vanagloriaban en las mieles del triunfo, la banda de Pilaf no dejaba de estar en shock por lo ocurrido.

– ¿D-De verdad… los…? – Pilaf no podía terminar oración alguna ante su asombro.

– Él… acabó con ellos – completó Shu.

– Con todos – agregó Mai, sin aliento – De verdad… ese tal Broly… es un bárbaro; un monstruo.

– Pero estamos con él ¿No es así? – intercedió el perro ninja, con notable duda en su voz – Estaremos a salvo mientras estemos con la Familia del Mal… ¿No?

– ¡Hey, ustedes dos! – llamó Pilaf, acercando a sus dos secuaces a él – Recuerden nuestro plan; una vez que ellos tomen el control del planeta, nosotros usurparemos su poder, con esto – el pequeño duendecillo asomó de su chaqueta parte de lo que parecía una botella.

– ¿Y seguro que funcionará, Sr. Pilaf?

– ¡Claro que funcionará, tonta! – Pilaf se reprendió a sí mismo por elevar la voz, pues algunos de los demonios celebrando giraron un momento a verles. Luego de excusarse con estos, volvió a dirigirse a sus dos seguidores – Escucharon al anciano; él creó la esfera de siete estrellas, o sea que, si él desaparece, la esfera también lo hará. Y ya sin Saiyan Rangers para molestarnos…

– Es usted muy listo, señor – felicitó el can.

– Pues claro ¡Por mi ingenio es que debo ser el nuevo Rey de éste mundo! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

– ¡Oye, enano! ¿Qué tanto hablas? – llamó uno de los demonios – ¡Ven acá y reparte algunos refrescos!

– ¡Uh, sí! ¡Enseguida, señor! – se disculpó servicialmente el hombrecillo azul, marchando hacia los villanos, y dejando atrás a un todavía inseguro Shu, y a una muy pensativa Mai.

– Tranquila, Mai – animó Shu – Ya verás que todo acabará cuando nuestro amo sea Rey del mundo.

– Eso espero, Shu – suspiró Mai, contemplando al monstruoso saiyajin en el holo-visor, a la vez que recordaba que habían sido ellos tres quienes habían liberado a Piccolo Daimakú de su prisión en primer lugar – O de lo contrario, le habremos hecho mucho mal a éste mundo.

* * *

Black abrió los ojos, sintiendo ligereza en el aire que ahora respiraba; estaba a salvo, ¿pero cómo?

– Black ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó una voz familiar.

– ¡Kami-sama! – exclamó asombrado el hermano de Gokú – ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Adónde fue Broly? ¿Y el resto?

– Usé mis poderes para traerlos de vuelta al Templo, antes de que Broly...

– Así que eso fue.

– Aun así, recibiste parte de su poder, lo que te dejó inconsciente a ti también – el hombre de la túnica le dio la espalda al saiyajin del arete, contemplando el cielo azul a través de la ventana de la habitación – Me disculpo contigo por no haber intercedido antes.

Black ya no escuchaba las palabras del sabio; en su lugar, se reprendía a sí mismo por no haber hecho nada contra aquel monstruo destructor.

– _¡Maldita sea!_ – en su frustración, apretaba los dientes, rabioso – _Si Zamasu-sama estuviera aquí, estaría muy decepcionado de mi desempeño como defensor de la justicia._

– No es tu culpa – advirtió el Guardian de la Tierra, sacando al saiyajin de sus pensamientos – Ninguno de ustedes estaba preparado para hacer frente a un oponente con esos poderes. Lo cierto es que yo no esperaba que mi hermano usara la esfera de siete estrellas tan pronto. Eso significa que está desesperado, lo que lo hace un enemigo más peligroso.

* * *

Vegeta entrenaba sin descanso en la Habitación del Tiempo, tratando de deshacerse de toda la frustración que llevaba consigo desde el enfrentamiento con el Saiyajin Legendario.

– _¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!_ – en su mente, todavía podía escuchar la voz de éste, y ver su sádica sonrisa de satisfacción – _¡No importa quién venga a enfrentarse a mí! ¡LO MATARÉ, LO MATARÉ!_

– ¡AHG, MALDITO!

El saiyajin lanzó una esfera de energía, la cual se perdió en el blanco horizonte de la extensa dimensión. Segundos más tarde, una explosión amarillenta iluminaba a la lejanía, la cual fue acompañada después por una fuerte ráfaga de viento de la onda expansiva.

– ¿¡Cómo puede ser que yo, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, me hubiera paralizado del miedo en una pelea!? – La furia presente en él le hizo expulsar su poder como Súper Saiyajin Azul, rodeándolo de una sofocante aura del mismo color – ¡MALDICIÓN!

* * *

Gohan había despertado hacía ya rato, pero Trunks, quién le había salvado de uno de los ataques de Broly, seguía recuperándose de sus heridas en aquel salvaje combate.

– Descuida, Gohan – le animó su padre, posando una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo – Trunks estará bien; es tan fuerte como Vegeta, por no decir terco.

– Lo sé, papá – aceptó el pelinegro más joven – ¡Pero juro que haré pagar a ese infeliz por lo que hizo!

Después de unos minutos más, el muchacho de cabello lila despertó, siendo recibido por su mentor en el esgrima, y el padre de éste.

– ¡Gohan!, ¡Sr. Gokú! ¿Qué pasó con Broly?

– Pues verás…

– ¡Todos! ¡Vengan rápido al Gran Salón! – llamó Black, entrando a la habitación antes de que pudieran poner al tanto de la situación al muchacho.

Los tres saiyajines acataron el pedido del hermano mayor de Gokú, quién les guió en carrera hasta llegar al lugar señalado.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Vegeta, quién por su parte había sido avisado por Mr. Popo de la solicitud de Kami-sama.

– Vegeta. Pensé que seguirías escondido en la Habitación del Tiempo – se burló Black.

– ¿¡Qué dijiste, insecto!?

– Ya. Basta, ustedes dos – calmó Gokú, interponiéndose entre ambos – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kami-sama?

– Miren.

Los cinco saiyajines dirigieron su vista al holo-visor de Kami-sama, donde comenzaron a proyectarse las imágenes de lo que ocurría en la Tierra.

– ¿Ese es…?

– Sí.

Un ejército de demonios causaba estragos en las adyacencias del palacio del Rey del Mundo. Las tropas de la Armada Real, que intentaba detener el avance de la Familia del Mal, eran diezmadas por los poderes de quién iba a la cabeza de la avanzada demoniaca.

– Broly.

La imagen cambió, ahora mostrando a la persona que movía los hilos, el Rey de los Demonios: Piccolo Daimakú. Éste alzaba su voz, profesándose nuevo amo y señor del planeta.

– … _¡Como lo escuchan, humanos! ¡Los Saiyan Rangers fueron destruidos! ¡No hay nada que puedan hacer para evitar que Piccolo Daimakú conquiste la Tierra! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!_

– Esto es malo – advirtió Gokú – Si llegan al palacio, nadie podrá detener a Broly.

– Pero ahora tenemos el factor sorpresa – señaló Vegeta, llamando la atención de sus compañeros – Ellos están atacando todos juntos porque creen que nos liquidaron. Dejaremos que lleguen al palacio, y les tenderemos una emboscada en el interior.

– ¡Ya veo, papá! – acordó Trunks, chasqueando los dedos – Lo que quieres es limitar el espacio para así acabar con los demonios primero ¿No?

– ¿Y cree que así podremos derrotarlos, Sr. Vegeta? – interrogó Gohan, no totalmente convencido.

– Claro que funcionará. Pero necesitaremos también a alguien que distraiga a Broly en el exterior – recalcó el orgulloso guerrero.

– Bien, creo que yo seré quién…

– Ni te molestes, Kakarotto. Esta vez voy a ser yo quién derrote al oponente.

– ¿Y no te paralizarás otra vez? – interrogó Black – Ya vimos de lo que eres capaz contra ese monstruo, y no creo que puedas durar ni cinco minutos con…

– ¡Cierra el pico, sabandija! ¡Yo me encargaré de Broly! ¡El resto se encargará de los demonios en el palacio!

Ante la determinación en las palabras de Vegeta, los otros cuatro saiyajines decidieron aceptar el plan formulado. Después de todo, era lo mejor que tenían hasta ahora para enfrentar a aquel monstruo con un poder legendario.

– Bien, es hora de arruinarle la fiesta a la Familia del Mal ¡Vamos!

Los cinco guerreros sacaron sus distintivas esferas; Gohan la de dos estrellas, Black la de seis, Vegeta la de cinco, Trunks la de tres, y Gokú la de cuatro, activando sus poderes de Saiyan Rangers.

– ¡Súper Saiyajin Dorado!

– ¡Súper Saiyajin Místico!

– ¡Súper Saiyajin Rosa!

– ¡Súper Saiyajin Azul!

– ¡Súper Saiyajin Rojo!

La mórfosis se concertó, dándole a los cinco guerreros sus característicos colores y estilos de cabello.

– _¡SAIYAN RANGERS!_

– Buena suerte, rangers – les deseó Kami-sama, viéndoles partir – Y que los Dioses Supremos los protejan.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	3. La Identidad del Guerrero Legendario P3

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama es el propietario de Dragon Ball Súper; Haim Saban de los Power Rangers, adaptados del Súper Sentai; y yo... yo tengo éste fic y salud, al menos.**

* * *

 **La Identidad del Guerrero Legendario (Parte 3 de ?)**

* * *

– ¡Sigan disparando! – ordenaba desesperadamente el general del Ejército del Rey, viendo cómo aquellos fenómenos de pesadilla, la Familia del Mal; se acercaban cada vez más al palacio.

Cientos de proyectiles, de todo tipo de calibre (ametralladoras, fusiles de asalto, munición de convoyes, y de tanques), se descargaban contra los demonios, sin surtir el efecto deseado.

Broly, quién iba al frente de aquella avanzada, con su transformación activa, desplegó una ráfaga de energía que barrió con la línea de defensa apostada frente a la entrada del recinto.

– ¡ESO! ¡Tomen el palacio ahora! – animó Piccolo Daimakú – ¡Traigan al Rey del Mundo a mis pies!

Decenas de seguidores del villano se abrieron paso al interior del edificio, acabando con facilidad a los guardias atrincherados allí.

– ¡Pongan al Rey a salvo! – advirtió uno de los guardias, disparando su arma reglamentaria hacia los intrusos.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Estúpidos humanos! – se burló un demonio, avanzando con los suyos, sin cuidado alguno, hacia los hombres que bloqueaban el camino – ¡Abran paso a sus nuevos amos!

De un puñetazo, el ser de color verde empujó hacia atrás al desvalido hombre, estrellándolo contra la gran puerta de roble de la oficina del mandatario, la cual terminó por romperse en pedazos.

– ¡Rey del Mundo! – llamó el mismo hijo de Piccolo Daimakú, acercándose al escritorio – Hay alguien que quiere verlo.

No obstante, al dar vuelta a la silla giratoria, detrás del escritorio para encarar al perro humanoide, grande fue la sorpresa al ser recibido por un par de ojos rojos.

– ¡Je, je! ¿Sorprendido, verdad? – se burló Gokú con infantil gracia, antes de disparar una bola de energía que hizo al demonio atravesar una pared.

El resto de los intrusos observaron asombrados como, de las esquinas de la habitación, aparecían dos saiyajines más; uno de cabello negro, y otro con cabello rosa y un arete en su oreja izquierda.

– Pero… ¿¡Broly no los había destruido!?

* * *

El Saiyajin Legendario se mantenía expectante a las nuevas órdenes de su amo. Luego de que los demonios entrasen a buscar al líder mundial, el malvado anciano y él se habían quedado atrás para aguardar a que el edificio fuese tomado.

– ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar aquí afuera?

– Tranquilízate, Broly – calmó el malvado – Sé que te encantan las peleas, pero si entras ahí, estoy seguro que destruirás todo el lugar. Lo necesito entero para proclamarme ante el mundo como nuevo gobernante.

– ¡A mí no me interesa eso! – gruñó Broly – Lo único que quiero es enfrentarme a sujetos poderosos.

– ¡Detén tu impertinencia! – advirtió el anciano, haciendo uso del brazalete que usaba para controlar los poderes del Saiyajin Legendario – No dejaré que la impulsividad de un saiyajin me impida conquistar éste mundo.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Dominar el mundo? – interrumpió una voz, llamando la atención de ambos – ¿No cree que eso ya está muy gastado, _Su Daimakusidad_?

– ¡Vegeta!

– Vaya, así que seguías vivo – señaló el Rey del Mal – Y supongo que el resto también lo estará. Déjame adivinar: interferencia de Kami-sama.

– Desgraciadamente.

– ¿¡Kakarotto está vivo!?

– Así es – reconoció el príncipe – Y para pelear con él, tendrás que pasar primero por mí.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – se burló el _rey malvado de otro mundo_ – ¿Qué crees que podrás hacer contra Broly?; el Saiyajin de la Leyenda; reencarnación del Rey Mono Ozaru ¡El ranger más poderoso hasta la fecha!

– Te mostraré de lo que soy capaz – alardeó Vegeta, encendiendo su ki color azul.

– ¡Perfecto! – se adelantó Broly, encendiendo también su ki color esmeralda – ¡Serás un buen calentamiento para cuando vaya a acabar con Kakarotto!

– ¡Ya lo veremos, insecto!

Y así, una fiera batalla entre el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, y la encarnación de las leyendas de la raza guerrera, el Rey Mono Ozaru; comenzó. El destino de todo el planeta estaba en juego.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	4. La Identidad del Guerrero Legendario P4

**Bien, no estaba seguro de si publicarlo como estaba así, pero luego del capítulo 60 de DBSúper, y ver de lo que es capaz el Trunks adulto –ese al que conozco varias escritores le decían tortuga, y que resultó más avispado que su versión chibi (?)–, decidí dejar esta parte xD Un toque de TruMai que nunca puede faltar.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama es el propietario de Dragon Ball Súper; Haim Saban de los Power Rangers, adaptados del Súper Sentai; y yo lo soy de la computadora en la que escribo esto :)  
**

* * *

 **La identidad del guerrero legendario (Parte 4 de ?)**

* * *

Mientras el infierno se desataba, tanto afuera, como dentro de castillo; Trunks era el encargado de mantener a salvo al líder del mundo libre.

– Sólo un poco más, Su Majestad.

– Jovencito, tú y tus compañeros son muy valientes al hacer frente a las pretensiones del malvado Piccolo Daimakú.

El muchacho de la espada sólo sonrió de costado al mandatario, mientras revisaba otro de los pasillos del gran recinto.

– ¡Bien, vamos!

– ¡Alto ahí! – demandó una voz detrás de ellos.

Al girar, el saiyajin y el hombre-perro encararon a la fémina de la banda de Pilaf, quién les apuntaba con su revólver.

– ¡Bien hecho, Mai! – declaró el hombrecillo azul al cual seguía devotamente la chica, mientras hacía su entrada detrás de ella.

– Usted tenía razón, Sr. Pilaf – agregó Shu, apareciendo también rezagado, a la vez que desenvainaba su espada – Intentarían escapar por aquí.

– ¡Rayos!

– ¡Oigan todos! ¡El Rey está por acá! – avisó el duende, yendo en búsqueda de los demonios del mal.

– Rey Furry, escape cuando yo le diga – susurró Trunks, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

– ¿Eh?

– Sólo hágalo.

– Más te vale no intentar nada, niño – advirtió Mai, apuntando su arma contra el político.

– Vamos, – suspiró Trunks, interponiéndose entre el monarca y la criminal, mientras lentamente se acercaba a esta última – ¿No podríamos discutir esto civilizadamente?

– ¡Quieto! – advirtió la muchacha, apuntando su arma ahora hacia el joven Brief.

– Por favor. Mai – rogó el saiyajin nuevamente, sonriéndole de manera gentil a la aludida, quién estudiaba la extraña actitud del guerrero.

Aún con su preparación militar, la joven de la gabardina no podría haber estado preparada para lo que aconteció a continuación:

De todas las artimañas posibles que aquel muchacho pudiera intentar, lanzarse hacia ella, con sus manos extendidas al frente, y presionar de manera intencional contra un lugar que se sabe sensible –por no decir íntimo– en la anatomía de toda mujer, era la jugarreta más sucia que el majadero saiyajin podía jugarle a la chica.

– ¡KYAAAH! – chilló Mai, horrorizada.

– Él le ha… ¡Él le ha…! – tartamudeaba Shu, atónito por la osadía del guerrero de cabello dorado.

– ¡Ahora, Rey Furry! – indicó Trunks, inmovilizando a Mai contra una pared, sin quitarle las manos de encima.

El mandatario, aunque desorientado por el espectáculo vergonzoso que el Saiyan Ranger brindaba, acató el aviso, escapando por uno de los pasillos que daban al estacionamiento subterráneo.

– ¡Hey, no huya!

El ninja perruno se iba a lanzar en persecución de su homólogo de raza; no obstante, los intentos de Mai por escapar del agarre de su captor distrajeron al sirviente de Pilaf.

– ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡UN DEPRAVADO! – repetía Mai, pataleando para liberarse de la desvergonzada treta de Trunks. Finalmente, éste la dejó ir, no sin antes soltar un par de carcajadas nerviosas, y disculparse por lo ocurrido – ¿¡ADONDE CREES QUE VAS!? ¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS!

La bandida descargó todo el cartucho de su arma intentando asestar un tiro a la risa pícara que Trunks dejaba tras de sí. Sin duda, ese jovencillo travieso había disfrutado el momento, algo que enfadaba aún más a la pelinegra, que no dejaba de gruñir, y lanzar insultos y maldiciones en su frustración.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Mai? – preguntó Pilaf a Shu, luego de regresar y ser testigo del berrinche de su súbdita.

– ¡Señor! ¿Qué pasó con la Familia del Mal?

– Bueno…

* * *

Un grupo de demonios intentaba entrar atravesadamente por la puerta de una de las habitaciones de castillo. La razón: tres saiyajines que iban enfrentando a todos los miembros de la Familia del Mal que se les cruzaban.

– ¡KAME HAME HA!

El Súper Saiyajin Rojo disparó una bola de energía de sus manos, la cual barrió con los demonios que se apiñaban en la entrada. Luego de despejar el reducido lugar, los tres saiyajines siguieron abriéndose paso por los pasillos de las alcobas a los que, en su pelea, habían terminado por dar.

– ¡Por ahí! – indicó un demonio que llegaba por una esquina, que luego fue acompañado por una docena más.

– Déjenme esto a mí. Ustedes reúnanse con Trunks – indicó Gohan, poniendo sus manos al frente, directo al tumulto – ¡MASENKO!

– ¿Dónde dijo Trunks que iba a estar? – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras corría.

– ¡El estacionamiento del sótano, tarado! – reprendió su hermano de cabello rosa – Es por aquí.

Los gemelos llegaron a las puertas de un ascensor fuera de servicio. Esto no era impedimento para los Saiyan Rangers, quienes sólo tuvieron que abrir la puerta trabada y lanzarse al vacío, hasta caer en el techo de la cabina del ascensor. Luego, desplegando su poder en aquel reducido espacio, los dos guerreros hicieron caer la jaula de acero hasta el nivel subterráneo del edificio.

– ¡Están en el sótano! – indicó uno de los demonios en el recibidor del castillo.

Mientras, los dos saiyajines destruyeron los restos del ascensor, junto con parte de los muros para poder abrirse paso, y para asegurarse de que no los siguieran: Black causó un gran derrumbe en el agujero por el que habían entrado.

– Eso los retrasará un poco – aseguró él.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro – afirmó un tercero.

Al girarse, los dos saiyajines no vieron a nadie. Sin embargo, las luces del recinto bajo tierra comenzaron a fallar. Entre los intermedios de luz y penumbra, pronto se hizo presente un pequeño ser, de no más de un metro de estatura, con una túnica que cubría su rostro.

– ¿Y tú quién eres?

– Más cuidado cómo me hablan – advirtió el misterioso sujeto, desvelando su identidad – Soy uno de los comandantes de la Familia del Mal del gran Piccolo Daimakú. Mi nombre es Garlick Jr.

– ¿Garlick Jr.?

– ¡Kami-sama me habló de él! – intervino Black – Es el hijo de uno de los fundadores de la Familia del Mal. Su padre rivalizó con Kami-Sama para obtener el puesto de Guardián de la Tierra.

– Mi padre fue alguien brillante – agregó Garlick Jr., con orgullo en sus palabras – El vio la verdad de éste mundo, al igual que Piccolo Daimakú. Y ahora yo, ¡ayudaré a hacer realidad su sueño de conquistar éste mundo!

– ¿Hmm? ¿Y qué crees que podrías hacer contra nosotros dos, pequeño? – Black no se mostraba muy impresionado por la habladuría de aquel ser; todo lo contrario, sentía que perdían tiempo valioso.

– Je, je, je – comenzó a reír el pequeño hombrecillo, sacándose el manto que portaba – ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

– ¿¡Qué diablos!? – escupió Black, viendo crecer al demonio varias veces su tamaño.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Gokú, viendo el nuevo físico de Garlick Jr. – Parece que te has vuelto muy fuerte.

– ¡Voy a llevarle sus cabezas al gran Piccolo Daimakú!

* * *

 **Continuará…**


End file.
